


顽固

by FriggCake



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggCake/pseuds/FriggCake
Summary: *三十岁的谦x十八岁的斑*养子梗/年龄差12年/介意的就别点开啦乖





	顽固

【上】

「希望星期六的外出你能亲我。」

 

炽热夏日的午后，狭窄破旧的公寓里闷热不已，即使斑斑关上所有窗帘，试图把外面强烈阳光阻隔，也是干燥炎热。昏暗的客厅里，唯有一把旧旧的桃木吊扇悠悠转动。

 

斑斑穿着白色背心与短裤，趴在木地板上，偷得一丝凉快。借着窗帘细缝投射的光线，他撑着手肘一撇一捺地写着日记，调皮的小脸上出现了罕有的真挚。像是愈加虔诚，就愈加能实现似的。

 

墙壁上挂着古老的猫眼钟面，短的指针缓缓指向罗马数字四。这时，门外传来不该有的钥匙插孔声。

 

斑斑心里的警铃大响，立马从地上弹起，合上日记本。一阵焦虑从他心底腾升，手里的日记本变得烫手，得最快把它藏好。斑斑东找西藏，最后跑到电视前。在门把转动、弹簧扭动的同时，穿着白袜子的小脚轻轻踮起，成功地把日记本塞进电视机顶上的书架里。

 

他瞬间松了一口气，胡乱地整理了自己的因为出汗而微湿的额发，然后转身过来，抖动的眼神对上进门的男人。

 

那人正站在玄关处，黑暗的角落里依稀能看见他高大笔直的身材轮廓，但无可置疑，他像是黑夜里的猫，斑斑能感受到那双眼睛正直勾勾地盯着自己，会发光似的。

 

那人手里换着鞋，视线却从未从斑斑身上离开，心虚的斑斑被他盯得发怵，漂亮的脚跟轻轻往后挪动一寸，两片微红的、干燥的、饱满的唇瓣紧紧闭合。

 

那人向斑斑走来，从黑暗的角落走向昏暗的客厅，风吹帘动，晃动刺眼的阳光在他雕刻般的侧颜上摇曳。这是斑斑的养父，金有谦。

 

/

在金有谦十九岁那年，他在雪地里遇见斑斑，那个被人抛弃在雪地里七岁小孩。金有谦可怜他那双怜人的狗狗眼，冻得脸蛋通红也不哭不闹。他蹲在旁边抽了半根烟，最后还是决定把孩子带回家。

 

那年金有谦十九岁，斑斑七岁。

 

其实金有谦的状况也是恶劣，那时候的他刚离家出走，身无分文只好跟着当时社会上的小混混，抢劫纵火，靠点点薪水奶大那个小不点。但难免会招来报应，有天他带着被石膏包裹的左手回家，躺在破沙发上，静静看着在木地板上乖巧地玩弄遥控器的小不点。就在想，万一有一天，不再幸运躲过枪弹，那这个小不点就没人照顾了。

 

后来他决定咬着牙去找兼职，比如说超市运货员、加油站夜班工作人员。他的黑眼圈从未消停，烟也戒了，四处奔波，有时候还得求着不同的老板让他能带上小不点，好照顾他。也不知道为什么让他能坚持十年如一日，直到看到那个小不点长大，有了俊朗的模样，才知道答案。

 

可最近小不点貌似开始叛逆了，而他正好被前老板相中，去他们新开的公司当个小职员，换了新环境，而且因为是工作上升期，金有谦每晚都忙得焦头烂额，丝毫没有多余的心思管着孩子波动的青春心理。

 

/

尽管看起来有些疲惫，微微梳开的刘海露出依旧英气的眉眼。金有谦穿着修身笔直的黑西装，充满了男人成熟的气息。斑斑还没有适应这样的他，但心里却是一阵悸动。他像电视剧里的工作精英，过分的好看，也过分的迷人。

 

斑斑不禁想像他在宽敞的办公室里认真的模样，会是怎样的？拿起话筒之类的普通动作也能把身边的女同事迷倒吗？

 

金有谦拖着疲惫的身躯来到斑斑身前。尽管斑斑刚迎来第十八个生日，但他依旧只能到金有谦的下巴处，是稍微抬头就能刚好对上他扁平的薄唇的距离。他在金有谦脖颈处闻到了一丝令人难以察觉的女士香水味道，不安漫上了心头，他直视着金有谦，“你有女朋友了吗？”

 

少年过了变声期，声音里变得少许低沉。金有谦垂着头，捏着少年的下巴，凑上前，慢悠悠地说，“你的声音怎么变了，”他似乎又想到些什么，转而又嗤笑一声，“还没有呢，不过也的确该有了，办公室里的大妈老是想给我找对象呢。”

 

随着金有谦的靠近，那股女士香水的味道愈来愈浓，快熏得他眼泪直冒，他推开金有谦，“是你不关心我了。那你今晚怎么这么快回来，我还没有做饭。”

 

“不吃了，”被推开的人直起腰，收回手把领结缓缓扯开，然后转身走向卧室，“今晚有饭局。”

 

“我也想去。”斑斑跟上去，被金有谦挡住了。

“你一个小孩子去什么去。”

“我就要去！就要！”

 

金有谦停下脚步，对上那双墨黑深邃的眼睛，他看了片刻，他发现他看不懂了。这孩子开始有他自己的想法，虽然自己也曾经历过那个叛逆期，但已是太遥远的事了。

 

“你知道那里面有什么吗？里面都是酒水和女人，你还小，不能去。”金有谦手指梳着斑斑毛躁的头发，以为还能像从前那般平复小孩的脾气。

 

他转身收拾衣服，走向浴室。可身后的小孩还是不屈不挠，也不知道是受了什么委屈，眼睛红彤彤的，甚至斗胆上前抵住他要关上的门，“我要跟着你去，不行吗？我会很乖的。”

 

“不行，手松开，我要迟到了，”金有谦不知道孩子今晚怎么了，“你也没有规矩的衣服，都是大人的地方。等你成年了，我再带你去。”他第一次下了承诺，要知道他可不是什么轻易去承诺的人。

 

“不行！”羽翼渐丰的少年用尽了吃奶的力气去抵住金有谦要关上的门，执拗得很。十年来没什么像金有谦，倒是执拗这点学得十足十。

 

两人顽固的僵持最后以斑斑纤细的手被夹伤结束。金有谦当然不会想到他这么固执，问到非去不可的原因，又支支吾吾的讲不出来。金有谦叹了口气，还是服输了，起身打电话给老板客套哀求了半刻钟后，回来给斑斑上药。

 

斑斑坐在床沿上，金有谦蹲在他膝前给他上药。斑斑看着上药的人，像有蝴蝶停在他的眼睛上，长长睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样轻轻扇动，醇黑的瞳仁却又像翅膀上美丽的斑纹。他扁了扁嘴，“我真的会很乖的。”

 

金有谦抬起头，他最看不得小孩眼红红的样子，粗糙的大手覆上少年粉嫩光滑的脸颊，“不知道你在闹什么别扭，但斑米，你是个男孩子，爸爸希望你能更独立些，或许以后我不在，你都能独当一面。”

 

“不，我就跟你一辈子。斑斑的命是金有谦给的，斑斑就是金有谦的。”斑斑私底下从来没叫过他一声爸爸，他不想叫，他不想承认他们是养父子的关系，因为，因为他喜欢金有谦，想在一起那种喜欢。

 

金有谦闻言轻笑，“你又怎么能跟我一辈子呢，你会去上大学，你有你的人生，以后记得孝敬我就好了，”他顿了顿，“好了，要赶紧出发了。”

 

金有谦起身背对着斑斑，也不留给他辩论的机会就去洗澡了。两人匆忙洗漱后，金有谦给斑斑挑了一套备用的白衬衫与西装裤。斑斑接过后，直接脱掉身上原本的衣服，露出蜜色光滑的胴体，少年干净紧致的身躯没有丝毫多余的赘肉。金有谦面色如常地上下打量了一下，还打趣一句孩子长大了。

 

斑斑漂亮的小脚跨过地上零散的衣服，赤裸地走到金有谦面前，墨黑深邃的眼睛勾着金有谦，沐浴后的肌肤散发着清甜的奶香，温润的红唇微微张开，皱着眉头疑惑的问他，“是吗？”

 

金有谦突然嗅到了危险的味道，眼前的人儿变得陌生，像只魅惑的蛇，扭动着光溜滑嫩的身子，吐着信子。他感到燥热一片，目光闪躲到一边，顺手提起床沿上的衣服，喊着让他赶紧穿好，要快点出门了。

 

斑斑拎着衣服，看到他闪躲的神色，心里开心得像偷腥的小猫。

 

/

斑斑恭恭敬敬地跟在金有谦背后，进了那幢耸立的大厦。

 

上面写着夜总会三个字。

 

 

 

 

【下】  
乘坐有些发黄的透明电梯上楼，斑斑趴在玻璃上看着脚下的世界越变越小，车水马龙的街道变成了细细的、发光的线条。电梯门顶上的数字一直变化，直到停在数字21时，门开了。因为电梯的骤停，斑斑差点站不稳，还好身后的那只大手扶住。金有谦只看着怀里的小不点，轻轻叹息。

 

推开紫红花纹的木门，是个不算宽敞的包厢。纸醉金迷的房间里烟雾弥漫，充斥着女人俗气的胭脂粉香、劣质的烟草味、以及浓烈苦涩的酒味。里面坐着五位肠肥脑满的中年男子，身边还各有一位年轻貌美衣着暴露的兔女郎。看见金有谦的到来，边上的人夹着雪茄的手指微微一挥，示意进去。

 

金有谦捏了捏斑斑柔软的后颈，转头笑脸相迎地进去给领导打招呼。斑斑看着前面那人宽厚的背影，慢慢走过去坐在他身旁。刚坐下，正中间的胖老板就把桌面上的玻璃杯往金有谦推来，然后眼神示意旁边的酒。满上，迟到的人自罚三杯。金有谦当然也爽朗地一饮而尽，僵着微笑也把斑斑的喝了。

 

随后两名身材苗条的兔女郎走来，浓烈俗气的女士香水缭绕在斑斑鼻腔里，他感到熟悉，许久过后才惊觉是金有谦下午时西装上的味道，顿时一阵恶心在胃里翻滚。性感的兔女郎翘着雪白丰满的屁股坐在他的腿上，妩媚地递来酒，轻佻地投来秋波，显得对自己志在必得。

 

但她相错人了，斑斑虽是初生牛犊，但他很清楚自己喜欢什么。那雪白丰满的胸脯在他面前抖动摇晃，V字领间的细缝不断散发催情香气。

 

但他从上高中就知道，只有金有谦才能令自己害羞脸红。他好不容易从女人的招待中抽身，侧头一边目光寻向金有谦。

 

金有谦几杯下肚后，就兴奋起来了，此刻的他正和那群大腹便便的老板划拳喝酒，醉熏轻笑地在女人耳边讲着黄段子，骰子声音漫天飞舞，酒杯碰撞与娇嗔的笑声令人觉得刺耳。

 

他恼得像个红彤彤的番茄，却又无法阻止，只能捏紧拳头，把身边的女人丢下，慌乱失措地破门而出，留下愤懑的背影。

 

他在门外的清新世界得到片刻的救赎，宛如砧板上的鱼重新回到水里获得大口大口呼吸的自由。站稳脚步后，他去厕所洗了把脸。

 

出来的时候，看见刚才那群人中的一位搂着兔女郎走来，脚步轻浮的两人双双入了他旁边的一个格间。女人推嚷的声音与裙子拉链滑动的声音传来，尚未经历情事的人儿顿时听得面红耳赤。

 

他落荒而逃般地跑回包厢，可包厢里却空空如也，显然已经散伙且各自开始下半场了。一位落下东西的男人沿路折回，路过斑斑时，色眯眯地上前抚摸他的脸庞，一副饶有兴致的样子，“小伙子，来玩嘛？”

 

斑斑厌恶地往后躲开，男人的嘴里吐着酒气熏得他直呛。要不是看在他与金有谦有这工作生意上的往来，说不定眼前这男人下一秒就被踩在脚下了。

 

“曲老板，他是我家小孩，还小，不好玩。”金有谦神色匆忙从走廊另外一侧走来，表面上低头哈腰地好言相劝，但手却极不友善地把吃豆腐的咸猪手狠狠给掰回去，然后示意女人把他牵走。

 

一出闹哄哄的纠纷戏终于落下帷幕，原先嘈杂的包厢只剩下安静的两个人。金有谦脸色看起来很不好，他看向斑斑，声音里带着隐忍的愤怒，“你刚刚去哪里了？”

 

斑斑被他突如其来的呵斥吓了一跳，“厕所啊。”

 

“干什么？”金有谦的太阳穴辣辣地跳动，紧绷的身体微微颤抖。

 

“就…上厕所！”斑斑俊秀的眉毛轻轻皱起，完全状况外。

 

“做了吗？你求着来就是为了这个吗？”金有谦勾起一边嘴角苦笑。

 

呵。整晚下来，他的视线就从未在眼前这个人身上离开。这边应酬着客户，余光却一直盯紧斑斑。也不知道是出于父亲的关心还是只对他一人的占有欲，在看到斑斑与兔女郎前后脚出去的时候，他演技十足的笑脸挂不住了。随后也跟着人出去了，却不见两人踪影。只有路过厕所听到嗯嗯啊啊的声音时，顿时感到揪心不快。

 

金有谦去了阳台外面抽起了烟，这是他为斑斑戒烟以来，第一次非应酬抽的。他早该长大，遇到喜欢的女孩，然后离开自己。香烟的尾巴闪着点点星火，最终默默的化为地上的灰烬，宛如他的心情，疑惑、不安、愤懑、失落最后到平静。

 

他才知道自己有多在乎斑斑，不是父亲那种，而是一种处于喜欢愈发想要占有的那种。但他无可奈何，从阳台上下来，他只能又变成斑斑的养父。

 

“我没有。”斑斑不敢相信这话能从金有谦嘴里说出来，自己对他的心意明摆着，他怎么可以这样认为自己。

 

“刚才我去厕所都听见了！”金有谦发现他无法令自己冷静下来，许是酒精的作用吧。

 

“我真的没有！”斑斑直勾勾地看着他，眼里闪烁着某种灿烂的东西，真希望能把自己的心掏出来给他看。

 

“算了算了，你爱做不做，是我没好好教你这种事，下次记得做好安全措施。”金有谦逐渐清醒，想到少年也需要面子，他可不喜欢把两人的关系推向僵化。

 

“我没有做！”原来对方只是在害怕他有没有搞大别人肚子才这么生气，他根本不在乎自己吗？斑斑气得快把下唇咬破，“我不喜欢任何人，我就是怕你会跟别人...才跟着来的。就算要做，我也只想和你。”

 

斑斑一罐子摔破，闭着眼睛，揪着金有谦的衣领吻了上去。他脚尖微微踮起，漂亮的小脚弧度直到离地的脚跟都微微颤抖。那是一个充满酒气与烟草味的吻，斑斑最讨厌的味道，但此刻他却尝出半分甜。

 

金有谦震惊地接受了这个软糯糯的吻，他不知道此刻是怎么样的道德破禁，他只觉得眼前的人从来没有这么美过。他是从什么时候长大的，是从什么时候轮廓居然长得如此标致了。

 

过道上微黄的灯光打在仰着的脸庞上，斑斑紧闭着眼睛，像不安的蜻蜓，微微抖动着翅膀，脆弱又暗自坚强。金有谦的大手覆上他的细腰，然后带进了隔壁一个包厢里。

 

暗黄的射灯照在头顶处的宇宙球上，反射出五颜六色的光芒，投影在两人接吻的脸庞上，像个朦胧又梦幻的梦。那剩下的半分甜被金有谦的回吻完全填满，斑斑心动不已。

 

他身上穿着金有谦宽大的白衬衫，避开烟雾缭绕的酒池肉林后，才能嗅出那上面金有谦的味道。他现在希望着自己也能完全染上那味道，却又担心着即将发生的事会不会对两人关系造成影响。或许他明天酒醒后悔了呢？会把自己留在那片荒凉的雪地上吗？

 

他没有办法在这一刻分神想得更远，那人的抚摸把他重新勾回现实。斑斑半推着金有谦坐到沙发上，然后自己双膝跪在他大腿两侧。

 

金有谦的眼眸渐渐染上情欲，声音逐渐沙哑，他想回家再做，但他又害怕到时两人都会从这个香甜的梦里清醒。他才知道，原来自己有多么希望得到斑斑，就算是半个晚上也好。原来自己这么自私，这么不安。

 

既然神智不清，就当他神智不清吧。

 

/

凌晨四点半，那孤寂的公寓里终于等来他的主人们。斑斑安稳地靠在金有谦的肩膀上，身上披着金有谦出门时的西装，浑身上下，里里外外已然全是金有谦的味道了。

 

斑斑已经想到了今日日记本的内容，饫甘餍肥的他满足地侧过头，撒娇般地在他脖子上再留下一个香吻，然后就眯上眼睛呼噜噜地睡着了。

 

「没等到星期六，今晚他就吻我了。」

 

「他说他也喜欢我。」

 

/

第二天晚上，斑斑躲着金有谦偷偷写日记。翻开日记，他发现昨天日记尾末处多了两行红色的字，像老师作业批阅——

 

「没等到周六，愿望就成真了。」

 

「是不是该奖励我些什么？」

 

斑斑大惊！他转头看向厨房里的人，才发现那个人正偷偷笑看自己，又立马别过脸去。斑斑白净的脸蛋上羞红一片，这是他暗恋金有谦好几年的记录啊！

 

“金有谦！！！”

“不如赏我一声爸爸。”

“我才不要。”

“那今晚奖励？”

“你…你禽兽！”

“「正月十五，无意间偷看了他的洗澡，才发现自己……」”

“你快闭嘴QAQ。”

 

-end-


End file.
